


Let Her Go

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, ABO dynamics, Angst, Drinking, F/M, Language, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Why does it always take losing someone to realize just what they mean to you?





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, unprotected sex, oral sex (male receiving) drinking, ABO dynamics, language
> 
> This is my contribution to the lovely @dr-dean ‘s ABO Birthday Challenge! My song was “Let Her Go” by Passenger. Now be gentle, this is my first time writing ABO.

It had been three months. Three months since Dean had last seen Y/N. Three months since he let her slip through his fingers. Dean tossed back the last of the whisky in his glass and slid it back across the bar. The bartender promptly refilled it under his request and Dean took another sip. The whisky slid smoothly down his throat.

Y/N was his best friend, hunting with the brothers for three years. Dean hid his affections though, he was rather well trained. He had to be, as an alpha, living the life that he did, it just wasn’t smart to find a mate. And Y/N did all that she could to make it easier on him. She would leave the bunker when she was in heat. Hell, she would make sure she took her pills to mask her scent. It wasn’t easy being an omega and living with an alpha but they made it work.

It was hard for Dean to watch her go. But it was even harder after she left. She was the best thing that happened to them. She loved them like the brothers she never had and she treated them like the children she had yet to have. Dean, however didn’t notice any of this until it was too late, until the words were already said.

~

_Y/N huffed and ran a hand down her face. The eldest Winchester wouldn’t understand._

_“Dean, I think it’s time to take a step back” Sam interjected._

_“Why? So she can run off and get herself killed? No way!” Dean snarled at his little brother who instantly recoiled under his glare._

_“I knew getting involved with other hunters was a bad idea. I told myself it would just be too much drama. Hunters love themselves the drama.” Y/N stood from her chair._

_“I’m just trying to keep you safe!”_

_“I’m not a child Dean! And I’m certainty not your child. God you are such the typical alpha, always thinking everyone else is so fragile. I was hunting long before I met you guys and I did perfectly fine. The only reason I even joined you guys was because I wanted to get to know the infamous Winchesters, and you know what now that I have, I’m not so sure I like them.” Tears were brimming in her eyes, the anger raising her heart rate._

_“Fine then go! If you hate us so much go!” Dean whipped out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_“Fine!”_

_Y/N packed her things quickly that night, said goodbye to Sam, and slipped silently into the night._

~

“I’m should have know you’d be here.” A soft voice came from behind Dean. He turned his head, coming face to face with Y/N’s familiar Y/E/C eyes.

“Y/N?”

“Hi.” She said weakly. Her gaze cast down, unwillingly to meet Dean’s. “It’s good to see you.”

“What are you doing here?” Dean turned his body towards hers. She licked her lips, contemplating her answer.

“I was passing through town and I needed a drink. You know they are one of the few places that carries my favorite beer.” She motioned to the bartender to get her usual. The three hunters frequented this bar over the years. They were hard members to forget. Dean sat silently as the bartender popped the top off and slid the brown bottle to Y/N. She took a hesitant sip and eyed Dean. Both were refusing to break the silence, a stubbornness trait the both unfortunately had. Y/N had enough with the Winchester.

“Listen Dean,” She began but her words were cut off.

“Don’t.”

“Just hear me out. I’m sorry okay, I never should have said the things I did. I know how sensitive you are, how much you try not to adhere to the alpha stereotype. But treating an omega like glass was so not helping your case.” Y/N took a long swig from her bottle. “And maybe I shouldn’t have left, but you’re the one who said to go, and I was just so mad…” she trailed off, her words lost in her own mind.

Dean was quiet for a minute, still not talking. Y/N nods to herself, resigned to the fact that she wasn’t forgiven and that Dean was really standing his ground. So she fished some money out of her purse, threw it on the bar and stood up to leave.

“I just didn’t want to see you get hurt. I couldn’t see you get hurt.” Dean mumbled as he grabbed her forearm, stopping her.

“I know.” She touched his fingers with her other hand.

“I was so scared. I didn’t know what I would do if I lost you. But then, I guess, in the end I lost you anyways.”

“Dean,” Y/N cupped his cheek in her palm and sat back down in front of him. She moved his chin, forcing him to look at her. “Dean you could never lose me.” She sighed, pressing her lips to his. The spark inside Dean ignited. His hands moved quickly to her waist, gripping tightly. Before they knew it, Y/N body was forced up against the side of the impala, their lips moving seamlessly together in the dark and empty parking lot. Hands were touching every inch of each other. 

“Dean.” Y/N moaned as he drew apart from her to open the door. Easily they slid into the back seat, their lips finding each other again quickly. Y/N slid her hands over Dean’s shoulders underneath his jacket and forced it down his arms. Dean’s slid his t-shirt over his head and placed both items behind her head for support.

“God you’re so fucking beautiful.” Dean breathed as she slid off her top. His lips traveled smoothly down her neck and over her collarbone. He peppered light kisses to her breast and swirled his tongue around her nipples, bringing them to attention in the cool night air. He moved down her body, pulling her jeans and panties down in one swoop.

Dean’s mouth found it way back to Y/N skin, leaving a path of wet kisses down her stomach. Her skin ignited under his touch, a small flame resonating in its wake. Y/N hands fumbled across Dean’s abdomen, searching and finding his belt. She undid it, unbuttoning his jeans and slowly pulling down his zipper. His cock was straining against the cotton of his briefs, waiting.

“Shit,” Y/N let out a breath as she took him in her hands, pumping his length a few times. Dean sighed, his eyes rolling back as she moved her lips to his head. Her tongue swirled there for a moment before she took him in her mouth. She moved her hand in time with her mouth, sucking gently.

“Fuck, I need you,” Dean growled as she popped her mouth of his dick. She laughed at his impatience. Dean moved next to Y/N on the bench seat, pulling her down onto his lap and positioning himself at her entrance. Slowly he pushed himself into her pussy, letting her adjust to his size. Y/N bit her lip as soft moans fell from her mouth. They grew louder with every thrust of Dean’s hips. Y/N bent over Dean connecting their mouths and matching his moans with hers.

“I’m so close,” Dean whimpered as he buried his face in her neck. Y/N nodded against him in agreement. Dean slowed down, fucking her slowly as they came. Her walls contracting down hard on his knott. He pulled her down onto him, letting their breathing come down and waiting to release her.

She giggled into his chest softly. “Why the hell did it take us this long?”

He grinned and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Sometimes you don’t realize what you have until it’s gone.”


End file.
